Monster and animals information
Almost everything in Pandemonium is altered, this includes the mobs and animals. In this topic, a list is made of the information acquired. Drop chance varies on Weather, Location and even on player gear. Monsters become stronger and drop more items the deeper one ventures into depths of the desert or Pandemonium. Zombie 'Drops:' Planks Wooden Swords Apples Fish Leather Sticks Wheat 'Abilities:' Zombies have the ability to break blocks. This does not mean all blocks however. They can only break natural blocks: *Dirt *Grass *Mossy Cobblestone *Gravel (takes longer) *Sandstone (takes longer) *Sand Can multiply when killed. Change of multiplication is increased when: *It's night *It's underground (under the obsidian layer) *It's storming (Snowstorm, rain, lightning) 'Tips to Fighting:' *On a flat surface, place a block between you and a zombie. They won't jump over or walk around it, and as long as you keep hitting them they won't have time to break the block. *Range can be very helpful against zombies. *Technical explanation: Zombies generate a new path every 0.5 seconds when the player has moved. Use this to your advantage and try to attack him from the side while he tries to generate a new path. *Normal explanation: Zombies are simple-minded, every 0.5 seconds they try to follow you with a new path if you move. *If you and the zombie are both on a flat surface, you can press the "s" key semi fast (alternatively, holding shift and walking backwards) and spam the attack button on the zombie, so that your backing up enough to escape the zombies attack but letting it catch up enough to be hit by your weapon. If done correctly, you will never take damage from zombies. Skeleton 'Drops:' Bones Bow Arrows Wool Cobblestone Iron ore Iron bar Iron Helmet Iron Chestplate Gold Ore Diamond 'Abilities:' First of all, it's worth mentioning that the skeleton doesn't spawn on the surface of the Desert of Despair, they only spawn in deep caves or in Pandemonium/Cave of Tears. Skeletons have been greatly buffed on this server, the most dangerous is their sniping ability. Skeletons can shoot from 34 blocks of distance towards the players. Their sight of shooting ignores blocks, but that doesn't stop the arrow from hitting a block. There is also a chance of skeletons multiplying when killed, though this chance is much lower than that of a zombie. Another dangerous thing about them is their "double hit". Skeletons have the chance of shooting 2 arrows, The first is probably the "sniping" arrow and the 2nd arrow is the vanilla skeleton shooting. They can also also shoot explosive arrows which can break blocks. Although this ability is much less rare in the Desert of Despair, you can often hear the 'tnt' explosions under you in the dungeons. The last thing worth mentioning is that drops improve if you fight them under the obsidian layer. Drops can increase to iron gear, diamonds and even gold. 'Tips to Fighting:' *Close the distance between you and them quickly. Strafe to your right as you approach them, as they will attempt to shoot you from very far away. *Get them behind a wall or tower infront of you and make sure your right behind it. Wait til you hear the sound of their arrow shoot the wall, then run around and strike really fast, then retreat. Minimal to no damage taken. Creeper 'Drops:' Gunpowder Coal Cake Diamond Charged Creeper Diamond Gold Redstone 'Abilities:' A creeper has the possibility of spawning a charged creeper upon death. The explosion made by a charged creeper is gigantic and can insta-kill full leather armored players. At night, in a storm, a creeper has the chance to spawn a group of creepers upon death. 'Tips to Fighting:' * '''Distance and Knockback are your friends against these. * Knock them off of the sand dunes. Spider '''Drops: *Saplings *Seeds *Cobwebs *String *Fish 'Abilities:' They have a chance to multiply. 'Tips to Fighting:' *A spider may be your most difficult fight on the desert surface. Once you hit a spider, sprint towards it until just before it will lunge at you. Then walk back and hit. Rinse and repeat. *To kill a spider in a more safe way requires 4 sands, or good use of a dune. A spider can't lunge when climbing, so abuse that and try to hit it from above or when it's climbing up a wall. *Dig down 2 blocks and when the spider covers the hole your in, hit it until it dies.